


Ship's Wards

by alice_time



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crew as Family, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Parental Malcolm Reynolds, Spanking, Team as Family, Teenage Kaylee, Teenage Simon Tam, Wards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time
Summary: Simon Tam is seventeen-years-old, which is fine, so is Kaylee. Except the only person on Serenity that knew was River. Until, that is, their warrants are updated and the crew finally pays attention to Simon's DOB. Mal takes his duties seriously, taking Simon and River as his wards, just like Kaylee. Simon isn't so sure this is a good idea. He's not a kid, after all, he doesn't need a keeper.Except, maybe, he might want someone who cares about him. About River. A parent that actually cares.*Contains spanking





	1. Chapter 1

_She’s getting worse, isn’t she?_

Simon could hear the question rattling around in his head in every quiet moment. Even after Ariel, there was still no guarantee he could help River. It was just…there were so many possibilities, probabilities. River would understand it better than he would. His sister had always been so much better at seeing the larger patterns. He knew what they’d done to her, but that elusive _why_ continued to peck at him. He was afraid that even knowing what they’d done, the Captain’s words would come again.

_She’s getting worse, isn’t she?_

Lying to the crew, to the captain, had seemed like the soundest plan when they first arrived. It was a little lie that kept other questions at bay. He wasn’t the only one who wasn’t being completely truthful about themselves. Everyone on this ship had secrets. It did make it easier to deal with the captain on even footing though.

Simon’s mother used to say he and River were Irish twins. Born one year apart, near to the day. There was even a day every year when they were the same age. Just the one, but River had always gloated about it. Their father had always been delighted to have two prodigies in the family, with Simon finished medical school at fifteen and a half, River at the Academy. Two perfect children. Well, until Simon’s father disowned him.

He didn’t think his father would find River perfect now.

Then, Gabriel Tam wasn’t really a good man. Simon had realized that. He hadn’t wanted to.

“You’re thinking of bad things.” River dangled upside down on her bed. “Gabriel isn’t worth thinking about.”

“I appreciate the sentiment mei-mei, but it’s hard not to think about him.”

River shrugged. “He abandoned me. You. He’s not family anymore.”

“I won’t argue that.” Simon ran a hand through his hair. “I was worrying more about someone doing math.”

“I know.” She tilted her head up. “Why hide? Kaylee is seventeen. The captain listens to her. You’ve proven capable too.”

“I—it’s hard to explain.” Simon sighed. “I just want him to see me as an adult. Nothing more. If he knows I’m not even eighteen…I feel like the power dynamics will shift. And Jayne? He’s a brute as it is.”

River sat up. “You scared him. I scared him. He knows we’re dangerous now.”

That was true. “You think he’ll still be so accommodating if he knew?”

“I think I can kill him with my brain.” River smiled. “Or a scalpel.”

“That’s comforting.” Simon grinned. “You did scare him.”

“I did.” She shook her hair away from her face. “At some point though, your secret will be out.”

“Not necessarily.”

“There is a difference between juvenile and adult fugitive alerts.” River blinked. “The juvenile alerts are blue, adult alerts are red.”

“Somehow, I doubt anyone on board will take notice.” He checked the time. “Come on, dinner time.”

River sighed. “Honesty is the best policy.”

“Just leave it alone, River. Please.”

“I will.”

Though there was a definite unspoken, _for now._

***

“New Cortex blast came through,” Mal remarked casually, leaning in the infirmary doorway. “They raised the bounty on you and your sister.”

“How exciting.”

“It is a bit.” Mal licked his lips. “Might be you should stay on the ship this time around. Stay hid.”

“Don’t I usually?”

“It’s just a mite more important now. Updates mean attention and the bounty is big enough to make anyone stupid.”

“I don’t have a death wish, I’ll stay put.”

“Good to hear.” Mal smiled. “See you when we get back.”

Simon let out a breath in relief when Mal turned to walk away.

“Oh,” Mal turned back and Simon straightened. “And when I get back, maybe you’ll want to explain to me why you lied about your age.”

“Uh—”

“Like I said, later.” Mal gave a little wave and sauntered off.

“Well, _shit_.”

“I told you so,” River said in a sing-song. “Don’t worry.”

“Right. Because not worrying is totally my forte.”

River smiled. “But now Kaylee will know.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s customary, isn’t it? She’s underage, you are underage, so you can date like normal teenagers instead of pining.”

“I do _not_ pine.”

“You do.” She kept smiling. “You should have told her before now anyhow.”

“When I need relationship advice from my little sister, I’ll let you know.”

River shrugged and skipped away, humming to herself.

Simon sighed, and wondered briefly if it might be better for him if he left Serenity. River would be safe, Mal had proved that over and over again. He couldn’t leave River though, she was his family. All the family he had left in the ‘verse. He wouldn’t leave her. Which meant he’d just have to find a way to live with Mal knowing he was a teenager.

“Simon?” Inara knocked on the threshold. “I’m putting together a game of cards. Would you care to join?”

“Sure. Who’s still here?”

“You, me, Kaylee, Shepherd Book and River. Though River said something about watching the stars.” Inara gestured broadly.

“That sounds like her.” Simon followed Inara to the kitchen. “Hey, Kaylee.”

“Hey. Ready to get your ass beat at cards?”

“I’ll have you know, I am very good at cards.” Simon sat down. “I was banned from playing in the resident’s regular game, sore losers.”

Kaylee grinned. “Well, that sounds like a challenge, Doc.”

Simon grinned back. “You are so going to be doing dishes for the next month.”

“Oh, bring it on.”

***

Mal and the others returned successful from their criminal enterprise, not that Simon had doubted they would. They had a luck that had to be seen to be believed. He was in his quarters when they returned, but hiding out seemed like the safer option.

“Hey Doc.”

Simon startled. “It’s customary to knock before entering someone’s quarters, Captain.”

“Aye, it’s a bit rude of me not to.” Mal smiled. “But, I didn’t want you to rabbit on me. Hence the sneakery.”

Simon shook his head. “It’s not important you know. My age.”

“Then why’d you lie about it?” Mal folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall. “Eh?”

“Yes, because you would have been so much more accommodating to a seventeen-year-old.” Simon wiped one hand down his face. “I was already presenting you with an impossible story.”

Mal licked his lips. “I don’t know what I would’ve thought at the time. Might not’ve punched you in the face so many times.” His eyes narrowed. “You know my rules on this ship well enough. You being underage only changes a couple a things.”

“Like what?” Simon frowned.

“Well, for one, that means you and River are the wards of this ship. Well, the captain. So me. Just like Kaylee.”

“ _Wards?_ I have a medical degree!”

“And I respect that. I don’t see it interfering none to change your status a bit. And it ain’t like I’m asking. Rules are the same across the ‘verse. You take on a crew member underage, you take responsibility for them. You can still do your job.” Mal raised an eyebrow. “Attitude isn’t going to change anything.”

“I turn eighteen in less than a year, it’s pointless.”

“Yeah, and age of majority is twenty-one.”

“That only applies to government wards.”

“I think I know the law in this regard pretty well,” Mal replied mildly. “Now then. Second thing this is gonna change is me ignoring you staying up all hours of the night in the infirmary, skipping meals and the like.”

Simon raised his eyebrows. “You’re joking.”

“I’m really not. Adults ought to know better, and as I thought you were grown it seemed best to let you be. But _now_ , well now I know you ain’t. You can still learn a few things about self-preservation.” Mal gave him a look. “So, do we have an understanding?”

Simon actually had a sense of self-preservation, despite what Mal might think. “Yes.”

“Good.” Mal smiled. “Then I’ll see you at dinner.”

This was going to be just…great.

***

“Wards.” River fiddled with a soup label. “Protected.” She blinked. “Okay.”

Mal shook his head. “Okay.” He glanced at Simon. “See? That was easy.”

“Easy. Right.” Simon made a face. “What about Jayne?”

“Don’t worry about Jayne,” Zoey said. “He knows better. Captain taking on a ward is a serious thing. He won’t mess with you over it.” She flashed a smile. “I might give you a bit of a hard time. Just for fun.”

“Thanks,” Simon muttered.

“It’s not _all_ bad,” Kaylee said, putting the soup pot on the table. She gave Simon a warm smile. “Captain’s a good man, or my parents never would let me join up.”

“I appreciate that. Not like my parents care one way or another.” Simon shook his head. “I’m not sure if they ever did.” He was feeling a bit nostalgic today. Thinking back, his parents had really only seemed to care about River and him so far as they were able to show them off to their friends. He and River might as well have been show ponies. “Anyway, dinner smells great.” He pasted on a smile.

“That it does,” Mal said. “Nice work, Kaylee.”

“Thanks, Captain.” She flashed a bright smile and plopped down next to Simon. “C’mon River. You gotta eat.”

River hummed but wandered over to the table. “Calories are important.”

“You got that right.” Mal smiled. “Sit down, little albatross.”

River sat. “Family dinners promote socialization and bonding.”

A smile flickered across Simon’s lips. He remembered her using that argument on their parents a few times. Insisting she and Simon would be improperly socialized with regular family meals. It’d worked. River was always very good at getting logic to work for her.

Simon did agree, a little. This wasn’t bad. The comradery felt good. This odd little ship with its slightly murderous crew did, on occasion, feel a bit like a family.

He didn’t think it would last, but he’d hold onto the moments that he could. For River.

_For River._

***

“Hey, Simon,” Kaylee looked in Simon. “How long you been up?”

Simon blinked. “Is it morning?”

“Yup.” She shook her head. “You are in _sooo_ much trouble.”

“Huh?”

“Didn’t Mal give the whole speech about sleeping and eating and, you know, taking care of yourself?” Kaylee raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, but given that I am _not_ a toddler, I made the decision to keep working on this.” Simon rubbed his eyes. “I could use a caffeine pill though.”

“So much trouble.” Kaylee shook her head.

“He doesn’t know everything that happens on this ship,” Simon replied. He grabbed a caffeine pill and swallowed it dry. “I’ll grab a nap later.” He headed out of the infirmary. “I’m getting so close to the right drug cocktail for River. I have to keep trying.”

“Yeah, but you ain’t gonna be any good to her half-asleep.” Kaylee sighed. “I won’t tell the captain, but that don’t mean he won’t figure it out. He’s pretty perceptive.”

“I’ll take my chances, thanks.”

Kaylee shook her head again. “You’ll see.”

Simon rolled his eyes and headed back to his room to splash a little water on his face and change his shirt.

“You were up,” River said. “Didn’t sleep?”

“I was working.”

River wrinkled her nose. “You work too hard.”

“I’m okay, really.”

“Gonna get in trouble.”

“You and Kaylee need to stop worrying about me.”

“Never gonna happen.” River smiled and skipped off to breakfast.

Simon sighed. This whole ward business wasn’t really going to change anything. No matter what Kaylee or River thought. He was still the ship’s doctor. He was still Simon Tam. And he definitely did _not_ need anyone being parental toward him now.

 He headed into the kitchen. Eating something would help diminish the effect of the caffeine pill and some of the fatigue.

“Doc.” Mal stopped him in the guest quarter lounge. “You look a mite tired.”

“Captain. I was just headed to breakfast.”

Mal peered at him a bit more closely. “When did you go to bed last night?”

Simon blinked. “A little later than usual.”

“And the time was?” Mal pressed.

“Eleven or so, I think it was.” Simon wasn’t sure what Mal was after here.

“That’s funny, cause I saw you in the infirmary around midnight.” Mal raised an eyebrow. “Now, what time did you go to bed?”

Simon felt his own displeasure rise. “As if you’ve got a right to ask!”

“Now then, that’s an awfully hostile way to reply to an easy question.” Mal was still all mild querying.

“I didn’t,” Simon snapped. “Happy now?”

“Not particularly. Seeing how you maybe got to bed around two am the night before.” He shook his head. “What did I say about things changing around here in regards to yourself?”

“Something about you not ignoring my bad habits.” Simon frowned. “And it doesn’t matter. I don’t need anyone looking after me like I’m still in primary school.”

“I’m thinking you do.” Mal took him by the arm. “And seeing how you got all of zero hours sleep last night, a nap ought to do you some good. I’ll wake you for lunch.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“I think you’re gonna find I don’t rightly care what you think this is, boy.” Mal escorted him back to his room. “I told you I wasn’t going to ignore you anymore. I told you I take this seriously. I figured you’d need a demonstration sooner rather than later, so it’s okay that you pushed. I can handle that.”

Simon had no earthly idea what Malcolm meant, and he wasn’t keen to find out. Of course, what he wanted and what Mal was going to do didn’t exactly align. Mal deposited Simon in his room, closing the door behind them.

“I should tell you firstly, from now on you’ll be going to bed at ten sharp, every night, until I know you’re sleeping on the regular. You don’t get up until six at the earliest. You start skipping meals and I’ll make you eat all of them with me.”

Simon grimaced. “If you’re done—”

“Oh, we ain’t done yet.” Mal sat down on Simon’s bed, snagged the boy’s wrist and yanked him over his lap.

“What are you doing?” Simon squeaked.

“Demonstrating my dedication to your well-being.” Mal held Simon tight. “It’s your first time, I reckon, so we’ll do this with your trousers up, but you start skipping sleep again, you won’t get that privilege.”

Simon had made the connection between the position, the comment and all of it, he just hadn’t found a way to voice it. “You can’t be serious!”

“About spanking you? I can assure you, I am serious.” Mal laid down one hard swat to prove his point.

“Ow!” Simon thrashed. “Let me go!”

“I don’t think so, little boy.” Mal held tighter and got to work. He worked precisely, making a circuit around his wriggling charge’s rear. Top, center, bottom, left to right. Working around to paint an even image of his displeasure. “You’re going to think about this the next time you start to think I’m gonna ignore you not taking care of yourself. You’re gettin’ a little extra to, on account of you lying to me.”

“When did I lie?”

“When I asked about when you went to bed, about five minutes ago.” Mal shook his head. “You know, for a smart kid, you can be very foolish.” He swatted harder.

Simon yelped. “I hate you!”

“That’s all right.” Malcolm shook his head. “I got experience with being hated, don’t bother me much these days.” He lifted his leg, tilting Simon down. He wanted to finish this and put the boy to bed for his nap. He changed up his circuit to include the sensitive skin that would meet whatever chair Simon sat in. He’d be certain to feel it for a bit.

Simon voiced his displeasure at this additional chastisement, holding back his tears in a desperate attempt to keep some sense of composure in the situation. But with Mal lighting his ass on fire, it was getting harder, and harder, and then his composure dissolved all together. The tears started with the repetition of curses he slung at Mal.

Mal smiled. If the boy was cursing at him, they’d definitely gotten somewhere. He made another circuit before delivering a final dozen swats to Simon’s seat and stopping. “All right then, we’re done.” He pat Simon’s back gently and let the boy up.

Simon gave him a vicious look—and swung at him. Mal shook his head, catching Simon by the arm and pulling him in for a hug.

“Now, now, none of that, my boy.” Mal held up tight in his arms. “You took your lickin’, time to settle.”

Simon was a ball of uncertain emotions. The anger was still there, but for reasons he couldn’t muster, he started to cry harder. Sobbing into Mal’s shoulder like a heartbroken child.

“I got you,” Mal continued, rubbing slow circles on Simon’s back. “I got you.”

Simon’s fatigue was catching up with him now. Dragging on his limbs and drawing his eyes closed. “I-I still hate you,” he mumbled.

“That’s all right. So long as you listen. You are going to listen, aren’t you, Simon?”

“Yes, sir,” Simon managed.

“Good.” Mal maneuvered Simon into bed, laying the boy down on his stomach and tucking him in with care. “Go to sleep now.”

Simon’s eyes closed. The young doctor was still mumbling a few curses, but Mal just smiled and smoothed Simon’s hair back from his face.

“Kids.” Mal shook his head, waiting patiently until Simon was deep asleep and even a bit after that, before heading out. River was just outside. She tilted her head and stared at Mal.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“You punished Simon for not taking care of himself.”

“I did.” Mal eyed her. “You got a problem with that?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I want Simon to care about himself. Gabriel didn’t care that Simon didn’t care. He was not a good father. You have a lot of bad habits to help him break.”

“Is that a warning?”

“Yes.” She blinked. “I might have bad habits too.”

“If you do, we’ll handle them together. Come on, your brother needs his nap. We can play a game.”

“All right.” River nodded, and followed Mal off the deck.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels. 
> 
> Yeah, my summary skills are not on par tonight.

Simon woke up to Mal calling his name. “Wha?”

“Lunch time, Doc.”

_Oh._ Simon rolled onto his back—and immediately regretted it. He eased back off his tender posterior and stood. “I’m coming,” Simon replied a moment later, cheeks red. How was he supposed to face Mal after…well, without punching him in the face anyways. Simon was a touch surprised that his wild swing hadn’t been met with Simon going straight back over Mal’s lap.

Simon finger combed his hair into a semblance of order and opened his door. “Captain.”

“Simon.” Mal looked him over. “Don’t worry, you don’t look like you just got whupped. Wash yer face and I’ll see you in the kitchen.”

Simon nodded, waiting until Mal had left before checking his appearance in the mirror and washing the remnants of tears and sleep from his face. He did feel less exhausted, but he’d need a few full nights sleep to make up the deficit.

He straightened his clothes as well before heading back up to the kitchen.

“Well if it ain’t sleeping beauty,” Jayne remarked. “You best be taking better care, boy. Don’t think any of us wants you falling asleep in the middle of stitchin’ us up.”

Mal gave Jayne a look.

“Yeah, yeah, Papa Bear,” Jayne held up his hands in peace.

“Go on and eat, Doc.” Mal pointed at the table.

Simon sat next to Kaylee. She handed him a bowl.

Mal couldn’t quite believe how much younger the doctor looked. The stress of taking care of his sister usually had the boy’s face stuck in such a serious mien, it aged him a few years. Mal had assumed the kid just looked a bit young for his age, it could be difficult to fix a boy’s age with certainty from sixteen to twenty-five.

He did wish he’d paid more attention. As skilled a doctor as Simon was, he was still a kid. A kid whose family life hadn’t been ideal in the least. Mal would bet Simon didn’t even know _how_ to be a kid. To be cared for. He’d been spending so much of his life taking care of his sister. Well, Mal was going to do his best to give Simon a bit of a childhood. At the very least, he could convince the boy to take more care with himself.

Mal finished up his own meal, leaving the kids to themselves. Kaylee eyed Simon.

“So, you believe me now?” Kaylee raised her eyebrows.

“I believe Mal is insane,” Simon grumbled. “And you could’ve warned me about his medieval techniques.”

“Ah, it only hurts for a bit.” Kaylee bumped his shoulder. “Though I’ll admit the cap’n’s got a hard hand.”

“You’ve got that right.” Simon sighed.

“So long as you keep yourself healthy and don’t lie to him, you’ll be fine.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I like him better than Gabriel.” River popped up from behind the kitchen counter. “He cares.”

Simon raised his eyebrows at his sister. “What are you doing, River?”

“I thought I saw a mouse. It wasn’t a mouse.”

Simon wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it was. “Okay.”

River shrugged and walked out of the room.

“She seems better,” Kaylee remarked. “Really.”

“The good days do seem to be outnumbering the bad,” Simon agreed. “But I want to make sure that keeps happening.”

“I know, but you have to sleep too.” Kaylee put a hand on his shoulder. “I want you to take care of yourself.”

Simon sighed, but smiled. “Well, if it’s for you…”

Kaylee smiled back. “Next time we go to a little moon where no one knows you—maybe you and me can do something together? Take a walk or…something?”

“I…I’d like that.”

Kaylee’s smile brightened. “Well, I’ve got to go look at the grav-booster, want to come? I can give you more advice about handling the captain.”

Simon nodded. “Sounds like a good use of my time. I’ll clean this up and be right after you.”

“Great!”

So maybe it wasn’t _so_ bad that his real age had gotten out.

***

It wasn’t a small backwater moon where they next made their berth, but Persephone, as Inara had an assignation she couldn’t miss.

“Now, I’m gonna try to get a job outta Badger,” Mal said. “Zoey and Jayne are coming with. Shepherd’s gonna stop by the abbey, Wash has a thing with an old friend, but the rest of you are going to stay put on the ship. We don’t need any heat right now. Clear?”

“Crystal, Captain,” Kaylee saluted.

Simon nodded.

River blinked.

“Okay then.” Mal raised his thumb. “I’ll see you all later.” 

The three teenagers exchanged looks as the last of the adults left the ship.

“Hoop ball?” Kaylee suggested.

River nodded. “I’ll get the ball.”

Simon wasn’t going to argue, spending time with his sister while she was cogent was precious. And not having to worry about Jayne throwing an elbow was another bonus. Midway through the game, the message alert went off.

“I’ll get it,” Simon said, tapping on the console. “It’s Mal.”

“Huh.” Kaylee blinked. “Put him on.”

Simon nodded and tapped the console again. “You’re on, Captain.”

“We’re gonna be running a bit late,” Mal said. “Don’t worry, likely we’ll only be an extra hour.”

“Got you, Captain,” Kaylee replied.

Mal signed off. Simon frowned. “You think he sounded a bit…off?”

Kaylee bit her lip. “I dunno.” She shook her head.

River dropped the ball. “Danger follows.”

“River?” Simon turned back to his sister.

“The captain is in danger,” she said. “Something comes.”

Simon looked at Kaylee. “Well that’s ominous.”

“You got any more of a feeling?” Kaylee asked. “I mean, Captain is in danger _a lot._ ”

River frowned. “Different this time.”

“Maybe we should call Inara. Or try the captain back. Maybe even wave Badger.” Kaylee took a breath. “We need more information.”

Simon nodded. “All right. You try Badger, I’ll try the captain. River, see if…if you can get a fix on the captain.”

River nodded. “We’ll find him.”

Simon certainly hoped so.

***

The captain didn’t answer, but Badger did. Kaylee ended that conversation with less information than she’d started with.

“Well, Badger says Mal never got to him.” Kaylee’s face was lined with worry. “I don’t think he was lyin’ either.”

“I tried Inara, but she didn’t answer.” Simon shook his head. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Can’t do nothing,” Kaylee replied. “River say anything else?”

“Not yet.”

Simon came to a decision. “We have to go find the captain.”

“Really?”

“He’d come for us.” Simon didn’t doubt that. Mal had proven it before.

“Not like we’re trained for combat though, is it?” Kaylee wrung her hands.

“I know.” Simon looked into her eyes. “But who else is going to do it?”

River joined them, one of Jayne’s guns in hand. She casually undid the safety and loaded it.

“Uh…River?” Simon’s brow furrowed.

“The Academy wasn’t all surgeries and having my brain prodded.” She smiled. “Sometimes we had combat training.”

“Okay.” Simon nodded. “I am absolutely disturbed by that, but also…let’s go.”

River smiled.

***

Simon pulled his hat down and adjusted the sunglasses he wore. River adjusted her hood.

“This is definitely the way they came,” Kaylee eyed the discarded mule. “Doesn’t look like there was a firefight or nothing.”

Simon frowned. “Is the mule still operational?”

“Yup.” Kaylee revved the engine a moment. “River?”

“Tracks.” River pointed at the ground. “Another vehicle.”

Kaylee frowned. “This looks like a truck.” She eyed the tracks carefully. “They’re just as fresh as the mule tracks. We should follow them.”

River nodded in agreement. “Don’t worry, Kaylee. We’ll find the captain and the others.”

Simon paused. “Did anyone else realize that we totally forgot to wave, Wash?”

Kaylee turned to him, eyes wide. She swore quickly. “Nope. We should maybe do that. Quick though, these tracks need to be followed.”

“Okay.”

River led the way, Simon got on the comms. “Wash?”

A moment later Wash replied. “Simon? What’s going on?”

“Well…it looks like the captain, Zoey and Jayne were kidnapped so we headed out to look for them.”

There was a pause. “Are you insane? You three need to go back to ship right now, I’ll find the others.”

“We’re already following the tracks, but I’ll send you our coordinates.”

Wash muttered a few choice curses. “I’ll catch up with you, but this is _not_ over.”

Simon tapped the transmission off. “Well, Wash is on his way…not happy.”

Kaylee winced. “Yeah, that’s going to go well.”

Really well.

***

“Well, if isn’t the delinquents.” Wash caught up with the group. “And such masters of disguise too.” He propped his hands on his hips and looked them over. “Have you lost your tiny minds?”

“No,” River said, knocking on her head. “Still there.”

Wash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “O-kay. What are you tracking?”

“Treads.” Kaylee pointed. “We found them starting near the mule. Cap’n and the others never even made it to see Badger.”

Wash eyed the tracks. “Okay. I’ll keep following these, and you three head back to the ship.”

“You can’t go on your own,” Kaylee objected.

“We are continuing this.” River tilted her head. “The captain needs us.”

“The captain is not going to be happy about this.” Wash sighed. “At all.”

“And we’ll handle that,” Simon replied. “As soon as we find him.”

“Fine. Let’s go.” Wash trudged forward. “Even though Mal is definitely going to kill me for letting you three tag along.”

They followed the tracks to an abandoned looking warehouse.

“This looks promising and vaguely terrifying.” Wash raised his eyebrows. “Recon first. Don’t go inside, just scout around. Okay?”  

“You got it,” Kaylee saluted.

“Be careful!” Wash called as the teenagers split up and headed out. He sighed. “Mal is going to kill me.”

Simon padded carefully around the outside of the warehouse, looking for cracks and listening closely. He froze when a familiar voice caught his ear.

“You know, those tricks of yours don’t work on me anymore, Saffron,” Mal drawled.

Simon blinked. _Saffron?_ What did the femme fatale want now?

“Oh, I dunno,” Saffron said in her sultry tone. “I’m pretty sure I can get a rise out of you, Mr. Reynolds.”

“Captain,” Mal corrected.

Simon tapped on his comm. “Wash,” he hissed.

“Yeah, Doc?”

“Mal is in here, with Saffron.”

“Great…” Wash sighed. “Sit tight, we’ll all come to you.”

Simon waited, catching bits and pieces of Saffron and Mal’s banter. River found him first.

“Saffron is rude,” River remarked.

“True,” Wash said. “Kidnapping is certainly not polite. Pretty sure we’re looking at a half-dozen hired thugs too.”

“What do you think Saffron wants with the captain?” Kaylee asked as she arrived. “Revenge?”

“Could be.” Wash didn’t care to find out. “We need a distraction for the guards.”

“Got it.” River hurried away.

“River,” Wash hissed. “Dammit.”

Simon shook his head. “Yeah, that was predictable.”

“Well, let’s go.”  Wash waved them to follow and headed after River.

***

No one was seriously injured, which was good. Saffron was safely locked in a box on its way to an Alliance Federal station. Mal, meanwhile, had his three wards sat down in the lounge, looming over them. He’d waited until Simon got everyone patched up before sitting them all down.

“First off, what the hell were you all thinking? I mean, _really_ , Kaylee?”

“You vanished, Captain,” she replied. “And that wave was super sketchy and then River was sure you were in danger so…”

“And you were told to do what?” Mal asked.

“Stay on the ship?” Kaylee made a face.

“Okay, Simon, what do you have to say for yourself?” Mal turned to the next miscreant.

“We saved your life.”

Mal sighed. “And you were supposed to do what?”

“Stay on the ship.”

“Yup. River?”

River blinked. “Obedience is more important than your survival?”

Mal sighed. He was pretty sure River on understood every other thing he told her, but he was certain she understood this better than she let on. “River.”

“I suppose we could have called Wash to start with. Though I do not see how that would’ve helped.”

Mal sighed again. “All right, you can all go to your rooms. I’ll talk to you individually.”

“Talk?” Kaylee put an extra stress on the word.

“Oh yeah, _talk_.” Mal gave her a look. “Go.”

“Oh no,” Simon stood up, squaring off against Mal. “You are _not_ spanking my sister!”

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion. Go to your room, Simon.”

“No.” Simon shook his head. “We did what we had to do to _save_ you. That’s what a crew does. What this crew does.” He swallowed. “You can’t be the only one who gets to do that. We’re not little kids!”

Kaylee glanced at River. River glanced at Kaylee.

“You won’t calm him down now,” River whispered. “Best to let him…you know.”

Kaylee nodded and the pair slipped off to their rooms while Simon and Mal were so aptly distracted by their stare down.

Mal took a moment and then grabbed Simon by his ear. “You’re gonna start listening to me, Simon Tam.”

The sound of his own name suddenly made Simon feel incredibly sick to his stomach. He tried to shove Mal off, but the grip on his ear only tightened. “You act like it’s no big deal, you getting captured, _again_ , but every time you go out and then you don’t come back it’s—you said you’d protect us. You say you care. But you’re just going to leave us like everyone else!” Simon wasn’t even sure why he was so upset. Except that there were too many moments that day when he’d felt like maybe this time Mal wasn’t coming back. Zoey wasn’t coming back. That he was about to lose another family.

And he didn’t even realize he considered them family. But things had changed since Ariel. Changed since Niska and Early. It was all different now.

Mal froze, letting go of Simon’s ear and then pulling the kid tight to his chest. “I ain’t gonna leave you, boy. This family isn’t going to abandon you.”

“You could die though.”

“Saffron wouldn’t have killed me, kid. She wants me to suffer too much to kill me.”

Simon shook his head. “I don’t know—I don’t know why I feel like this.”

“You’ve had a long day.” Mal rubbed his back gently. “But I don’t make promises lightly. Taking you and your sister in made you crew. But you were family before I knew you were just a kid. You _are_ family, Simon. You and your sister. Kaylee. Wash. Zoey. Jayne…sometimes. Even Shepherd Book. Nothing’s gonna change that.” _And you feel like this_ , Mal thought _, because your pa don’t deserve the title._ “C’mon, let’s go to your room and talk some more.” He pulled back but kept an around Simon’s shoulders, eyeing the unshed tears.

Mal sighed. He had his hands full with these kids. _Full._ He’d imagined having kids someday, but…Kaylee had wormed her way into his heart on day one. River on month one. It took Simon a bit longer but even the blue-eyed boy had found a way there. Mal had to admit he was a little proud of his wards for tracking him down. Finding a way to save him and Zoey and Jayne. They were a little pack of geniuses.

Foolhardy, stubborn geniuses.

Maybe he would just talk to ‘em this time. Talk, lay down a half-dozen swats so they knew he was serious, ground them. Because he was so proud.

Gabriel Tam sure as hell didn’t deserve his kids.

_My kids_ , Mal corrected.

My kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the events of Serenity. Spoilers. 
> 
> Subsequent chapters will be post-canon.

His three miscreants definitely got off lightly this time, but Mal couldn’t help it. Kaylee had those damn puppy eyes. River was…River. And then Simon went and bared a tiny piece of his soul. Hard to stand up to that.

“You’re thinking awfully hard about something,” Inara remarked, taking a seat at the table where Mal was cleaning his guns. “You’ve been polishing that barrel for ten minutes.”

“The kids,” he replied.

“Ah.” Inara smiled. “Yes. They were very brave yesterday.”

“They were.” Mal nodded. “Thinking they’ve got me wrapped around their little fingers. They don’t even know it. Well, River probably does.”

“She’s doing much better, and yes, she definitely knows.”

“Never expected to end up with three kids on my ship. Kaylee…you remember when she arrived. All bright eyes. I almost didn’t take her on, her being so young.”

“You don’t regret it, do you?”

“Not a bit of it. Whatever pain I might’ve caused Simon when he first got here…I’m gonna make up for it. I’m gonna make damn sure he and his sister are safe and sound. Might mean we finally look into this whole Academy business. Find out what these assholes want from my little albatross.”

“I was thinking along similar lines.” Inara looked into his eyes. “There are a few powerful men on core planets that enjoy my company. I could persuade them to reveal information.”

“I appreciate the thought, but I couldn’t put you in danger like that.” Mal took a breath and set down the gun. “Not like you can’t take care of yourself, but we know these people don’t play around. Couldn’t—Can’t lose you, Inara.” He swallowed.

Her lips parted. “Oh, Mal.” She reached out and took his hand. “It took you long enough, you stubborn fool.”

He smiled crookedly. “It’s been said before.”

“I know.” She leaned over the table. “But it’s one of the things I actually like about you. That, and your absurd sense of honor.”

“I ain’t the only one with a sense of honor,” Mal replied, leaning closer. “You got it in spades too.”

Her smile turned wry. “True.”

Mal prayed he wasn’t misreading the moment. He leaned closer. Inara closed the distance, stealing the kiss before Mal could lose his nerve. Mal grinned, chasing her lips as she moved away, twining his fingers through those soft raven black curls.

They were gonna figure out what the Academy was up to, but they were going to do it smart. Mal wasn’t going to lose any of his family. Not just for him, but for his kids too.

***

“Doc, do you have a minute?” Zoe leaned in the infirmary doorway.

Simon looked up from his research. “Of course. What can I help you with?”

“I need a pregnancy test.”

“Of course. I’ll need to draw some blood.” Simon pulled what he needed from a drawer. “If you’ll take a seat and roll up your sleeve, I’ll get started.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and hopped up on the exam table.

“I didn’t know you and Wash were trying for a baby.” Simon waited for her to roll up her sleeve before taking the blood sample.

“It’s taken me a while to convince him,” Zoe replied.

“I can do this while you wait.” Simon gently put a bandage over the little wound.

“I’d appreciate that.”

Simon smiled. “Not a problem.”

“You know, you seem more relaxed lately.”

“Well, I am.” Simon headed to his lab set. “I suppose it’s easier to just…be myself.” He finished the test. “Well, it looks like you are, in fact, pregnant. With these levels, I’d say you’re a few weeks along now.”

Zoe smiled.

“I’ll start you on some prenatal vitamins.” Simon headed for the pharmacy cabinet, pulling out what he needed. “You should also avoid getting shot.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Doc.” She took the pills. “I don’t want to go about telling anyone just yet. You know?”

“That’s not a problem. Doctor-patient confidentiality applies in this infirmary.” Simon smiled. “But, congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Zoe hopped down.

“If you feel weak or dizzy, you know, any unusual symptoms, come see me as soon as possible.”

“Will do, Doc.”

Simon had missed doing some of the more day to day, _normal_ , doctor things. He’d specialized in trauma surgery, sure, but helping people was always going to be of the utmost importance, no matter what he was helping them with. He enjoyed going to those little out of the way moons and helping the people there. It felt like he was fulfilling his purpose in the world.

Maybe someday he’d have a clinic of his own. Not something he’d considered when he was in medical school. Then, he’d only dreamed of the fast pace of the trauma ward in a major core hospital. He wanted different things now. Keeping River safe was at the top of the list, but where there had been nothing but that, new things were being added.

New priorities. New people.

River wasn’t wrong, not that she ever was, about his feelings for Kaylee. He even thought she might feel the same way. Could he really handle a relationship when his sister was still in danger?

Probably not.

***

“I think we may finally have a lead for you, Simon.” Mal announced at dinner a few weeks later.

“A lead?”

“On the who and the why about your sister.” Mal took a breath. “Got a friend, Mr. Universe. I’ve had him on the lookout for any information about the Academy, what it was doing, you know. He’s got answers for us.”

Simon blinked. “You—I—Thank you.”

Mal shrugged like it was no big deal. “We’re headed there now.”

“Mr. Universe,” River rolled the name around. “You think he can help?”

“If anybody can, he can,” Wash said. “Guy’s tapped into the whole ‘verse.”

“He’s a bit odd too, just to warn you,” Zoe said. “But he does know things.”

“We’re gonna put a stop to these people coming after River. Coming after you.” Mal looked at his kids.

River smiled.

***

River considered the certainty. The facts she knew, the constants. She knew Simon. She knew the crew—her family. And a name that had lingered in her mind since she woke in Serenity. _Miranda._ She couldn’t remember what that meant. Below the medications were dark things. Nightmares she couldn’t voice. She spoke, but the words didn’t make sense. The memories weren’t hers. She didn’t want them.

She couldn’t tell Simon. She couldn’t tell him how many days and times she considered the darkness. If she slept, slept forever, the memories would no longer plague her. But she couldn’t leave Simon. He needed her to take care of him. She felt too much, he didn’t feel enough. He was her mirror. He needed her to remind him to feel everything. The bad with the good. He needed her, so River stayed.

If Mr. Universe could help them find the truth…perhaps that truth would set her free. Banish the darkness. If she could banish that dark, she could be a girl again. She could feel the sun on her face. She could dance. She could fly.

She could be.

***

They arrived at the edge of Mr. Universe’s planet, within wave distance. Mal gathered everyone together at the view screen.

Wash waved at the curly haired man on the screen. “Mr. Universe. What’s the word?”

“I have been hunting through the signals as you asked,” he replied. “There’s a lot of chatter out there about your children.”

“I figured,” Wash replied. “Anything that gives us an idea about the why?”

“I can tell you there’s a lot of interest at the highest levels. Parliamentary levels.”

River peered over Wash’s shoulder. “Miranda.”

“Miranda? Who’s Miranda, darling?” Mal asked.

“It’s an echo in my mind,” River replied. “Deep and dark. It began this.”

“Well, aren’t you a cryptic one?” Mr. Universe smiled and typed away. “Let’s see what we can find. You all sit tight in orbit, I’ll wave you back in a couple hours.”

“Thanks.”

“You’ve never mentioned Miranda before,” Simon remarked.

“Didn’t remember before.” She tilted her head. “It’s the key.”

“Well, if anyone can figure it out, it’ll be Mr. Universe.” Wash shook his head. “You all may as well be off. I’ll let you know when he waves back.”  

“Got it.”

_Miranda_.

Simon took to waiting in the kitchen, pacing. Were they finally going to get an answer? They answer? He couldn’t even imagine what it was that was so damn precious to the Alliance. He couldn’t imagine what it was River might know. But he was certain she knew something. There was some terrible thing lurking in her mind. Psychic damage his medications couldn’t fix.

“She’s gonna be okay,” Kaylee said.

“I hope so.” Simon bit his lip and shook his head, turning his attention to Kaylee. “I know…I know she’s special. She reads people. More than that. Reads their thoughts. Knows things she shouldn’t know. Science can’t explain that for me. But I…I have this feeling. When she said Miranda, I got this feeling.” He put a hand over his heart. “Right here. We stay together. We stay together and we’ll make it through this.”

Kaylee closed the distance between them, putting her hand over his. “Maybe you’ve got a bit of what your sister does.”

“Maybe.” He swallowed, looking down at her hand. “All I know is that we can’t separate. If we do—we’ll lose people. It’s a cold feeling.”

River glided into the kitchen, putting her arms around her brother and Kaylee. “I feel it too.”

“Can’t lose anyone else,” Simon whispered.

“Not gonna happen,” Kaylee said. “Right, River?”

“We stay together.”

“You three okay?” Mal stumbled across the tableau of his children clinging to each other. “What’s wrong?”

“Gotta stay together,” River said. “Simon feels it. I feel it. We gotta stay together.”

Mal swallowed and pulled them close. “We are.” He kissed the top of Kaylee’s head. “We’ll see this through together.”

Kaylee looked in Mal’s eyes, their hands still touching.

River could feel it. Love. Love between Kaylee and Simon, not spoken just yet but blooming none the less. Love between Inara and Mal. Love between herself and Simon. Love flowing like roots from Mal to each of his crew. Maybe not Jayne.

But there was love in this ship. Love holding them all together. It was enough to keep her strong. Miranda was going to change everything. She could feel that too. So long as they stayed together, nothing could tear them apart.

***

“We have an answer,” Mr. Universe said. “Miranda is a planet.” He sent over the details. Wash pulled them up on the secondary screen. “It was buried deep, but signals—no matter how buried, they get out.” He smiled. “You can’t really hide a signal. And this place has a signal. A distress beacon, to be precise. I can’t reach it. You’ll have to go planetside. And that’s not a prospect your gonna like.”

Wash swore. “That’s Reaver territory. All of it.” He stared at the nav-chart. “And how is it they can just a planet?”

“Scrubbed it from history.” Mr. Universe shrugged. “To find out why, you’ll have to get there.”

Mal pinched the bridge of his nose. “You got a bright idea on how to get us through Reaver territory, do you?”

“As a matter of fact.” Mr. Universe smiled brighter. “I do.”

***

“This just don’t seem possible,” Mal said, for the fifth time. “It’s a bit science fiction-y for me.”

“Says the man in a _space ship_ ,” Inara remarked.

Wash snickered.

“I’ve heard stories about this tech,” Wash said. “I thought it was a few decades away though.”

“Privately funded research yields greater results than government labs.” River blinked.

“She’s right about that,” Simon said. “This didn’t come out of an Alliance lab.”

“You are correct,” Mr. Universe said. “This tech came straight from a very well-funded private lab. You’ll be able to pass through undetected. Quiet as a mouse.”

It took three days to install the shielding, but even Mal had to admit he was impressed with the results.

“You’re lucky. Firefly class ships are small enough to utilize the tech.” Mr. Universe tapped away at the pad in his hands. “Come straight back here when you’re done. I’d like to know what Miranda’s hiding.”

“Sure thing.” Mal nodded. “Can’t see the harm.”

Shepherd Book eyed the ship. “What do you think we’re going to find on that planet?”

“Death,” River said.

“Well that’s comforting,” Wash said. “Really.”

Mal shook his head. “Let’s get this done. I want to get in and out of Miranda quick as you please.”

“You got it.” Mr. Universe gave him a thumb’s up. “Final checks and then you can launch.”

“Okay.” Mal exhaled. “Everybody who isn’t working on that, get on the ship, make sure everything is ready.”

“You got it Captain Tight-pants,” Kaylee saluted half-heartedly and grabbed Simon’s hand, tugging him along behind her back into the ship.

“What’s this about?” Simon asked.

“Just a little pre-mission thing.” She smiled. “I want to get something out in the open before we go off seeking death and destruction.”

“Okay.” Simon raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“This.” She took hold of his lapels, pulled him close, and kissed him.

Simon stiffened a moment, and then relaxed into the kiss, putting his arms around her. Beyond one tragic, slightly drunken, make-out session after his exams, Simon didn’t have much practice with this sort of thing. But it was good. Her lips were soft.

“This is not getting the ship in order,” Mal remarked.

The teens sprung apart. “Oh, hey Mal.” Simon flushed.

Kaylee grinned.

“Get going, I’m sure you got things that need doing.”

The kids scampered off. Mal shook his head and laughed. “Kids.”

***

“Well?” Mal couldn’t help looking out the windows at the Reaver ships all around them.

“No sign that they see us,” Wash said. “We’re a ghost.”

“So are they,” River said.

“That’s disturbing.” Wash took a breath. “They’re still holding steady.”

They finally came out of the cloud of Reaver ships and made for the beacon. They passed over huge cities, but there were no power signatures, no signals except for the beacon. It was as if the entire planet was a ghost town. Silent. Abandoned.

“There’s no sign of a terraforming failure,” Zoe said, eyeing the sensors. “There’s room to land there.” She pointed on the map.

“Take us down, Wash,” Mal said. “Let’s see what the Alliance is hiding this time.”

It was quiet as a tomb on the surface. Bodies long dead lay in office buildings and along streets.

“They just laid down and died,” Kaylee whispered in horror.

River clenched her jaw against the scream that wanted to escape. They were getting close now.

Mal pushed onward, leading them to the ship still giving off its beacon.

And the truth, the terrible, horrible truth, was revealed.

They watched the recording in horror, Mal finally demanding it be shut off. Wash obliged. River stumbled to the wall, throwing up. Simon was quickly by her side.

“Are you all right?”

She turned to him, eyes clearer than he remembered seeing them in a long time. “Yes. I’m all right.” She blinked, eyes widening in wonder. “I’m all right.”

Simon smiled and helped her to her feet.

“We need to get this back to Mr. Universe.” Mal picked up the recorder. “Get this out. The universe needs to know.”

No one was going to argue him on that point. They didn’t wait around, hurrying back to this ship. They needed to do this fast. Before anyone had a hint that they might know what they knew. The whole damn ‘verse was gonna know now.

The whole damn ‘verse.

***

“All that was in your head,” Kaylee looked River. “Enough to drive anyone a bit batty.”

“It’s gone now.” River smiled. “I feel like me again.”

“Not that it’ll keep her from being cryptic,” Simon said. “She was always a little cryptic.”

“We’re pulling in now folks,” Wash said over the intercom.

“Something is wrong,” River said. “Do you feel that?”

Simon frowned, but a moment later he was hit with nausea. “Yeah.”

River stood. “We need to prepare.”

“Prepare for what?” Kaylee got up to follow her.

“A fight.”

River hurried up to the cockpit. “Captain!”

“What’s wrong?” Mal turned to her.

“Something is wrong. Someone is here who should not be here. Someone bad. I can feel them.”

Mal didn’t even blink. He hopped on the intercom. “Jayne, Zoe, gear up, Mr. Universe has unwelcome company.” He turned to River. “You stay on the ship.”

“Can’t do that. We need to stay together.” She raised her chin. “Have to. You promised.”

Mal sighed. “You stay back, here me? Don’t engage unless you have to.” Mal gave her a sharp look.

“Yes, Mal.”

“Good girl. Let’s move it, Wash.”

The adults geared up quickly, and despite Mal’s concerns, his kids got weapons too. He wasn’t going to leave them defenseless. Alliance soldiers were waiting for them. There was no pause for conversation, the soldiers opened fire the moment the back hatch was open.

“They don’t seem to happy to see us, sir,” Zoe said.

“Downright unfriendly,” Mal agreed. “We ought to take care of that.”

“Could we stop talking and start shootin’?” Jayne said.

“By all means,” Zoe said. “You still have those grenades?”

Jayne grinned. “Oh, hell yes.”

It didn’t take particularly long to clear the landing area. Two grenades and a bit of clean-up gunfire, actually. Jayne looked vaguely disappointed. Zoe and Mal led the way toward Mr. Universe’s main room, the kids safely at the back of the column. They met more resistance as they headed deeper in. Still, nothing they couldn’t handle.

Mr. Universe was being held at gunpoint. Zoe didn’t even blink, shooting the soldiers holding him dead.

“Wow, that was amazing. Amazing!” Mr. Universe hopped over the bodies and hurried toward the crew. “Did you find the scary guy already?”

“Scary guy?” Mal raised an eyebrow.

“He had a _sword_.”

“No—”

“Captain Reynolds, so good to finally meet you.” A sharply dressed black man stepped out of the shadows—Simon in his grip with a blade to the doctor’s throat. “If you’ll just hand over River, we can resolve this without further bloodshed.”

Mal’s blood ran cold. “And what exactly is it you want with my little albatross?”

“I’m afraid my assignment is to see her dead.”

“Then I’m afraid I’m gonna have to put a bullet between your eyes.” Mal looked at Simon. “Now get your gorram hands off my kid.”

“You’re very protective of the children, but I’m afraid you can only save one of their lives today.” The man held Simon carefully, shielding himself. “Now, what is it going to be? Will you lose both of the Tams today?”

Simon took a shallow breath. The blade was far too close to his artery for his comfort. _My kid._

“You ain’t killing anybody,” Mal replied.

River stepped between Mal and the man. “I’ll trade me for Simon,” she said.

“River, no!” Simon pleaded. “Don’t!”

“It’s my turn, big brother.” She walked closer, within arm’s reach. “Let him go.”

“That’s very honorable of you,” the man said. He removed the blade from Simon’s throat and shoved the boy forward. “There, now come to me. I promise, this will be a quick death.”

River smiled. “I know.”

“River!” Simon moved, but River was faster. It was one thing to know River had combat training, it was another thing to see it in person. Especially for those who _didn’t_ know River had combat training. She dove in, fearless. She caught the blade by the flat on her forearm, jabbing her fist into his throat and bring a knee up into stomach. She was efficient, graceful, deadly.

He really didn’t stand a chance.

“Did you see that?” Mr. Universe near-shouted. “Did you? That was amazing.”

River turned from the man and hurried to Simon. “Are you all right?”

Simon nodded. “I’m fine. That was…you were amazing.”

River smiled. “It was my turn.”

“I haven’t been drinking,” Jayne rumbled. “So somebody want to tell me what just happened?”

“Pretty sure River just took down a highly trained Alliance operative.” Zoe gave River an appraising look. “Nicely done.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay.” Mal nodded. “I’ll process that later. Mr. Universe, I need you to broadcast this.” He handed over the recording. “Across the ‘verse. Got it?”

“You got it.”

Mal took a breath and headed for Simon. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.” Simon nodded.

Mal pulled him in for a hug anyhow. “I thought my heart was gonna stop.” He looked at River. “C’mere.”

River hurried into Mal’s arms, sharing the space with her brother without protest.

“Don’t you ever do that again,” Mal whispered, kissing each of them on the top of the head.

Kaylee smiled. She’d been a bit worried, at first, but there was no doubting it now. They were a proper family. They were all alive. River was better. The truth was going out.

Maybe, just maybe, they’d be able to have life that wasn’t just running from the Alliance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew settles on Haven for some much needed R&R. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Ware, spanking

The Alliance was scrambling, but the message spread. The signal could not be stopped now. They were far too busy dealing with uprisings to focus attention on the Tams. Shepherd Book made arrangements for everyone to stay at one of the free settlements, a planet called Haven.

“You know, I think this is the first time I haven’t wondered if the Alliance was going to come swooping down on us.” Simon looked up at the sky.

“The ones that ain’t dealing with uprisings is too busy trying to eradicate the Reapers,” Kaylee replied. “Suppose they’re trying to get back some of the good will they lost.”

“I suppose,” Simon agreed.

River was dancing with some of the settlement children, a bright smile on her face.

“That’s a shiny sight to see,” Kaylee said. “This what she was like before?”

“Other than the deadly combat skills, yes.” Simon smiled. “I never thought I’d see her dance again.” He took a deep breath. “Where’d Mal get to?”

“I think he and Inara went for a walk.”

“Oh?” Simon raised his eyebrows at her.

Kaylee grinned. “It’s about time, is all I’m sayin’.”

“Who wins the pool?”

“Think it was Wash.” Her brow furrowed. “I’ll look at the book later.”

Simon nodded. “You want to…take a walk?”

“A walk?” Kaylee smiled. “Sure.”

Simon scrambled to his feet, holding a hand out to Kaylee. Kaylee smiled, and took it.

***

“He said my kid,” Simon mused. “You think he meant it, River?” The siblings laid on a hill, staring up at the stars.

“Yes.” She took his hand in hers. “He loves us. Hasn’t said it yet, not those words, but he does.”

Simon’s skin tingled. “Never thought…when we got on Serenity, I never thought we’d find a family.”

“We can be whoever we want to be now, Simon. You can be the doctor. I can be a dancer. You can love Kaylee.” River sighed. “We can be anything.”

“We could stay here, in Haven, if you want.”

“I like to fly.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Simon turned his head to look at River. “I think I’ll go wherever Serenity goes. I can help people on the planets we work jobs. Keep the crew alive.” He smiled. “Difficult as that may be.”

“We’ll have to finish one thing. Thing we haven’t finished yet.”

“What’s that?”

“Need to face Gabriel.” She looked Simon in the eyes. “It’s unresolved. I don’t like unresolved. Or Gabriel.”

“What about Mother?”

“Mother isn’t much better. She wanted dolls to show off, not children.” River frowned. “You deserve better. We deserve better.”

“Every time I think about Gabriel…think about him telling me I was cut off if I tried to save you. I just want—I want to punch him the face.”

“That feels like an appropriate response.” River smiled. “You’ll get your chance.”

“That brings me so much comfort.”

She laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. “Saw you with Kaylee. You were smiling.”

“Saw you dancing. You were smiling.” Simon smiled.

“You’re feeling now,” River said. “Letting yourself feel. Feel things other than anger and fear. It’s good.”

“Remember when we were little? When everyone thought we were so much alike. We are, in some ways. You’ve been feeling things. Things like the things I feel. But they made me to feel more. You’re better off not feeling so deeply.”

“I thought I was imagining things. Thought I was just…intuitive.”

“You are. But you’re more than that too.”

Simon nodded. “I guess so.”

“Things are going to change. But it’s going to be good.” She smiled.

“Yeah, mei-mei, it’s going to be good.”

***

Mal watched, with some wonder, as his kids joined a game of football with the haven kids. Kaylee and River weren’t much of a surprise, but Simon? He wasn’t bad either.

“Didn’t know the doc knew _how_ to play,” Jayne bit a chunk out of his apple.

“He’s a kid, ain’t he?” Mal replied. “May not show most of the time, but he is.”

“I suppose.” Jayne made a face and wandered off.

Mal shook his head.

A moment later, someone shouted on the football pitch. Mal glanced back over. An all out brawl was well on its way. And, smack dab in the middle of that brawl, were his kids. Mal sighed. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Mal rushed toward the pitch, followed by a few other parents and Zoe, who’d spotted the disturbance as well. Mal managed to grab River, she was by far the more dangerous one to be left in the fray. She eyed him, but slipped off out of the way once he let her go. Zoe grabbed Kaylee, leaving Simon for Mal. The kid had a bloody nose, split lip and a shallow cut above his eyebrow.

“How’d you get so beat up so fast?” Mal shook his head and pulled Simon off the pitch. “And what the hell started it?”

“They did,” Simon snarled, trying to pull free of Mal. “Let me go, I need to finish this.”

“And how’d they start this?”

Simon blinked. “They cheated. And River called the guy out and he pushed her, so I got in between them and…everything sort of went downhill from there. He put his hands on my sister and I’m not going to let him get away with it.”

“I think you proved your point, and I’d rather not rile up the townsfolk.” Mal glanced at River. “Come on, let’s get you all cleaned up.”

Simon glowered.

“It’s all right, Simon. I’ll find a way to seek my own vengeance,” River said.

Mal sighed. “Don’t do anything permanent.”

“Of course not, Mal.” River smiled. “They’re children.”

“Ain’t that a relief?” Mal led his little troupe back to the ship.

“What happened?” Inara asked, spying them from the catwalk.

“A little brawl,” Mal replied blandly. “If you could patch up the kids, I need to go make sure the locals aren’t restless over it.”

“Of course.” Inara put a hand on Simon’s chin, wincing. She shook her head. “All right, Simon, let’s get to the infirmary.”

Simon sighed. “I can take care of myself.”

Inara smiled. “I know, but sometimes it’s nice to let other people help.” She took his hand and then River’s, leading them off to the infirmary. “On the table, Simon.” She pointed River to the counter and fetched antiseptic and cloths. “You really need to keep your hands up in a fight, Simon.”

“Thanks for the advice.” He gave her a look. “I don’t normally get into fights. Although, the frequency has certainly increased since my arrival on Serenity.”

“Perhaps it’s time you started learning a bit more self-defense? If you don’t want to learn from Mal, I’d be happy to help you.” Inara smiled, dabbing his injuries clean.

Simon winced at the sting. “That’s very kind of you Inara.”

“You’re training as a physician will be of help. You already know where to hit someone, you just need to learn the best way to accomplish that. My fighting style is very much suited to that sort of thinking.” She finished cleaning and applied liquid bandage. “Do you hurt anywhere?”

“I think I’ve got a bruised rib,” Simon admitted.

“Pull up your shirt and I’ll take a look.”

Simon sighed but did as she asked. Inara carefully touched the beginning of a bruise on Simon’s abdomen.

“Well, I believe you are correct, Doctor.” She shook her head. “Do you want anything for it?”

“Left hand drawer.” Simon pointed. “River, are you all right?”

“I am somewhat more capable of handling assailants,” River replied. “But I have a few bruises.”

Zoe walked in with Kaylee a moment later.

“And Kaylee?” Inara asked.

“Think I sprained my wrist,” the girl admitted.

“I’ll get a wrap for you.” Simon hopped down. “River, are you sure you’re okay?” He looked her over.

“Yes, Simon.” She rolled her eyes.

Simon grabbed the supplies he needed and turned back to Kaylee. “Hop on the table and I’ll get you taken care of.”

“Sure thing, Doc.” Kaylee smiled.

Inara gave River a quick look over while Simon wrapped Kaylee’s wrist.

Mal returned as Kaylee was hopping down from the table. “Everybody okay?”

“Sprained wrist and some bruised ribs,” Inara replied. “Simon and Kaylee need to take it easy. River is fine.”

“Glad to hear it.” Mal made the rounds, kissing Kaylee on the forehead first. “You’ll take it easy, won’t you, darlin’?”

“Yes, Cap’n,” she smiled. “And now, I think I’ll get started on lunch.”

Mal smiled and let her pass. “And my little albatross?”

“I’m whole. A few bruises.” She shrugged. “I do appreciate Simon trying to defend me though.”

“It was very brotherly,” Mal agreed. “I’d appreciate it though, if you could keep the brawlin’ to a minimum.”

“Of course.” River smiled.

“Thank you.” Mal ruffled her hair affectionately. “Go on then, Kaylee might need some help ‘til her wrist is better.”

River nodded and wandered off.

“You bruise your ribs then, Simon?”

Simon nodded. “Just one. It’s fine.” He shrugged.

“You’ll take it easy though, right?” Mal gave him a sharp look, knowing full well which of his three kids was likely to overdo it.  

“Of course. I am a doctor,” Simon grumbled.

Mal ruffled his hair. “Okay.”

Simon rolled his eyes and straightened his hair with a disgruntled air. “Could you _not_ do that?”

Mal grinned.

Simon stalked off.

“He’s different,” Inara said.

“Yeah,” Mal nodded. “Good different though.”

“Yes.” Inara smiled. “It’s good.”

***

Simon had an unusual feeling. An itch. He’d had it since they left Miranda. Part of it, he knew, was that he wanted to punch his father in the face. That itch was the reason he’d been so willing to start a brawl on the football pitch. Itching for a fight probably wasn’t the best way to be. But he couldn’t let it go.

River kept giving him these looks, knowing looks. Simon ignored them. His sister could be a bit overprotective. It was a family trait. Well, at least a sibling trait. He shoved the sensation aside and tried to focus instead on other things. Learning new medical techniques. Spending time with Kaylee. Walking around Haven, spending time under the sun. It was kind of nice to get a little bit of a tan. The UV lamps on Serenity were great and all, but nothing seemed to beat the real thing for him.

That wasn’t all there was to his strolls though. He was trying to find a way to scratch that itch. As he wandered though, he spotted the kid he’d fought with on the football pitch. Jonah, he was pretty sure that was his name. The moment Jonah spotted him, he changed course toward Simon.

“Hey, pretty boy!”

Simon raised his eyebrows. “What do you want?” Simon stopped, raising his chin.

“Why don’t we finish what we started?” Jonah balled up his fists.

“Fine by me.”

***

Simon walked into the infirmary, well, limped, into the infirmary. He grabbed a patch of painkiller and slapped it on his hip. He fumbled around for bandages and antiseptic. He didn’t think anything was broken, but he was bruises. Very bruised.

“Simon?” Kaylee’s soft voice drew his attention. “Oh my god, Simon.” She hurried toward him. “What happened?”

“I ran into Jonah.” Simon shook his head and regretted it. “Ow.”

“Did he throw you off a cliff?”

“It looks worse than it is. Injuries close to the scalp bleed quite a bit and I bruise easily.” Simon smiled and the split on his lip reopened.

Kaylee sighed. “What were you doin’ anyhow?”

“Walking. He threw the first punch.” Simon shrugged.

“You didn’t think to run away? Or call for help?”

He focused on cleaning himself up.

“Simon?”

“No. I didn’t think about running away.”

Kaylee sighed. “That was pretty stupid.”

“What was pretty stu—Simon, what in the gorram hell happened to you?” Mal stared at his boy.

“I had a run-in with another kid,” Simon replied. He dumped some bloodied cloths into a bowl.

“He didn’t think to run away,” Kaylee muttered.

“Well, that was stupid.” Mal shook his head. “This wasn’t what I meant when I told you to take it easy. It also sort goes against the idea of you taking care of yourself.”

“I’m fine, Mal. Really.” Simon started applying bandages.

“Kaylee, I’ll take care of the doctor.”

“Aye, Captain.” Kaylee gave Simon a dirty look and walked out of the infirmary.

Mal walked over to Simon, taking the teenager’s chin in his hand and taking a closer look at the bruises. “You could’ve called for help, Simon.”

“I didn’t want help.”

“Ah.” Mal nodded. “I see.” He picked up the bruise ointment and started applying it with a gentle hand. “I’m gonna give you a few days to recover, but then you and me are gonna have a chat.”

Simon frowned. “A chat?” Those were ominous words.

“Yeah, a chat. On account of your reckless nonsense today.” Mal continued his first aid efforts. “This ain’t you, Simon. And I ain’t gonna let you get all tangled up with anger. Self-destruct. I know what that feels like.”

“I’m not angry,” Simon argued.

“Pretty sure you are.” Mal picked up the liquid bandage next. “You’ve been itching for a fight. Something to focus all that leftover pain on. We won, your head knows that, but not your heart. Usually takes the heart longer anyhow. But you’ll get there.” He shook his head. “I’ll help. We’ll all help.”

Simon swallowed. “I don’t know why I feel like this.” Mal’s words burrowed under his skin. “We won.”

“I know.” Mal pushed a stray curl form Simon’s face. “And it’ll get better.”

Simon truly hoped Mal was right.

***

Inara insisted Simon begin self-defense lessons as soon as he wasn’t quite so covered in bruises. Jayne had mockingly wondered what the boy was supposed to learn from a Companion about self-defense. To which Inara had, quite calmly, taken the man down with a well-placed jab to throat before flipping him over her shoulder to wheeze on the floor.

“Should know better, Jayne,” Mal had said.

River had just smiled.

Simon’s bruises faded quickly enough with help from pharmaceuticals, though he was somewhat dreading the moment when Mal looked at him and decided Simon was recovered enough for a chat. He’d known it wasn’t the best idea, sticking in that fight, but he hadn’t been able to help himself.

Of course, the moment did come. Mal looked at him over the breakfast table one morning, nodding a bit in satisfaction and said, “We should have that chat today. Before you turn in.”

Simon swallowed the bite of porridge he’d taken and nodded, turning his attention to his plate. He was forever thankful Jayne hadn’t been there to harass him about it, but then, Mal may’ve timed it that way on purpose. A small kindness. Simon spent the rest of the day trying to distract himself from the inevitable. He got no sympathy from Kaylee or River.

The day crept by until Simon had nothing else to keep him in the infirmary. He’d done inventory, again. He’d reorganized the drawers three times. There were no injuries to treat. He couldn’t concentrate long enough to read and he’d beaten the puzzles on his tablet multiple times already. After lunch, he tracked Mal down in the lounge. The captain was calmly playing a game of solitaire.

“Can I help you with something, Simon?” Mal looked up at him.

“Could we—can we just have that chat now? The waiting is…I’d just as soon get it over with. If that’s all right.” Simon swallowed, fiddling with his shirt cuffs.

Mal set aside the cards he was holding. “We can do that.” He stood up. “Come on.”

Simon followed Mal back to Simon’s room. He was half-regretting asking, but he was also pretty sure he couldn’t stand to wait any longer. He just wanted this done.

Mal sat down on Simon’s bed and pointed to the floor in front of his feet. Simon took a breath and slunk over, feeling like his stomach was now occupying the same space as his shoes. Mal took his wrist, but just held it.

“First off, coming to me like this, I’m proud of you. I know you like to bottle everything up. Glad you didn’t this time. Expect by dinner you’d have really worked yourself up.”

Simon managed a nod.

“Now, as to why we’re here. I told you to take it easy. Now, I know you went lookin’ for that fight. That wasn’t all that smart. Was it?”

“No.” Simon shook his head.

“No. But the reason we’re _here_ is cause you haven’t been taking care of yourself. Again.”

Simon’s brow furrowed. “I’ve been sleeping though. So, you can’t—I mean you said.”

Mal raised his eyebrows. “Happy to hear you listen when I speak. I suppose you’re right. I was a mite too specific. You can keep the pants this time.” Mal took a tighter hold on Simon’s wrist and tugged.

Being over Mal’s lap again wasn’t any better the second time around. At least the swats he’d gotten for the whole rescue mission had been while he was standing on his own two feet. It was disconcerting to be so helpless. Exposed. He was happy to have his trousers though. It wasn’t going to protect him all that much from the chastisement he knew was coming, but at least he wasn’t as embarrassed. Mal kept his wrist tightly in his grip.

_Appearances are everything._ Gabriel’s voice echoed into his head. Simon clenched his fist and pushed the voice away. That man’s opinions were no longer relevant.

Mal’s opening salvo caught Simon by surprise and he yelped. How was it possible to forget how much that hurt? And continued to hurt, as Mal rained a steady heat down on Simon’s posterior. Mal’s thoroughness was decidedly _not_ a boon in this case. Simon grabbed hold of his blanket and kicked, trying to concentrate on something other than the stinging burn.

“Mal,” Simon pleaded.

“Oh, we’re not done here, boy.”

Mal’s mild tone refocused Simon on another emotion—anger. How could the man be so damn calm during this? “This isn’t fair,” Simon replied.

“Lots of things ain’t fair, but I’m gonna keep going ‘til I think you understand why it is we’re here.”

“Because you’re a dictator who has to micromanage everyone on his ship?”

Mal raised his eyebrows at the sass. “Nope, that’s not the reason.” Mal adjusted Simon’s position, swatting the tops of his thighs. “You’re a smart boy, I’m sure you’ll get it.”

Simon didn’t want to _get it_ , he just wanted it to stop. He bucked, trying to get free. He wasn’t successful. Mal’s grip was tight.

“Feeling feisty today I see.” Mal paused and pulled Simon back to his feet. “Time to change things up.”

Simon frowned, but before he could voice a question, Mal undid Simon’s fly and pulled his trousers down to his knees. He had the kid back over his knees a moment later. Simon took a moment to process that, but processing was shoved to the back burner. He couldn’t understand how the sting could be this much worse, but it was. And then Mal’s hand came down on the bare skin of his thigh and _that_ was even worse.

“You give me sass, you lose your pants.”

“You should embroider that on a pillow,” Simon replied.

Mal looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head in disbelief. This kid had a death wish, didn’t he?

“I know what you’re doing, even if you don’t,” Mal said. “Don’t worry, I can handle you, son.”

_Son._

Mal whisked down Simon’s briefs, taking a look at the reddened skin. He’d room to go further still.

“No!”

“Steady now.” Mal brought his hand down, paying special attention to the tops of Simon’s thighs and the undercurve of his ass. “You aren’t in charge of this. You rule the infirmary. It’s yours. Doctoring the crew? I’ll always listen to you. But right now? This? This is my domain. You’re mine to look after.”

Simon took a deep breath, trying to hold back a whimper.

Mal fell silent, waiting until Simon finally started to cry. “You know why we’re here yet?”

“Because I got into a fight.”

“Closer to the target,” Mal replied. “Keep going.”

“Because I…I didn’t take care of myself.”

“And?” There was that patience again.

Simon’s brain felt fuzzy, tears dripped down his cheeks to soak the bed. A sharper swat shook some of the haze away. _You know why_. Simon swallowed. “Because you care about what happens to me.”

“I do.” Mal nodded. “I care about you. Your sister. You’re family. My family. That’s not gonna stop just because we won one battle. It’s not gonna stop _ever_. You will always be part of my family, Simon. Family is for good.”

Simon’s shoulders shook as a harder sob broke free. “You promise?”

_God, kid._ Mal swallowed. “I promise, son. I love you. I love your sister. You are my family.” Simon sobbed and Mal stroked his back. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He gently tugged Simon’s underwear back up. “It’s okay.” He got Simon resituated, upright and sitting in his lap. He held Simon tight, rubbing his back. “I got you.”

The door slid open a crack and River peeked inside.

Mal glanced up at her and beckoned her over.

River slipped inside, closing the door behind her and hopping onto the bed next to Mal. “Simon?”

Simon lifted his head from Mal’s shoulder, looking up at River.

“Told you,” she said softly. She touched his nose. “You don’t believe anything without evidence though, do you?”

“Excuse my analytical mind,” Simon mumbled.

Mal put an arm around River. “He’s a handful, eh?”

River smiled and nodded. “He really is.”

“I’m right here,” Simon protested tiredly.

“You mean it though, don’t you?” River looked at Mal. “You love us.”

“I do, darling.” Mal hugged his newer additions tight. “And don’t you forget it.”

Simon didn’t think there was much chance of that happening—his ass _hurt._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is feels. Lots of feels. 
> 
> Simon and River confront Gabriel. 
> 
> *minor spanking near the end. 
> 
> Cuddles. Fluff.

“God, Simon,” Kaylee moaned. “Yes, keeping doing that.”

Simon grinned and continued massaging her calf. “You really do get tensed up when you fall asleep under the engine.” He shook his head. “You should stop doing that. What would Mal say?”

“Are you threatening to turn me in?” Kaylee arched an eyebrow at him.

“Oh no, I would never do that.” Simon shook his head. “Well, I might, but only if your health started to suffer.”

“Can hardly blame you for that.” She wrinkled her nose. “How’s your backside anyhow?”

Simon flushed. “Better.”

“You totally had that coming.”

“Maybe.” He sighed. “He said he loved me. Me and River. You know what’s kind of messed up? I can’t even remember the last time my father said those words to me. He said he was proud of me, but love?”

Kaylee reached out and took Simon’s hand, squeezing gently. “Your pa don’t know what he had, Simon. You and River…you deserve better. Ain’t Mal better?”

Simon looked up into her eyes. “Yes,” he choked. “Yes, he is.”

Kaylee smiled. “For me, Mal’s like an uncle. A grumpy, penny-pinching uncle who won’t buy the parts I need when I tell him we need ‘em. Don’t think that’s what he means to you, nor River.”

“No. I suspect you’re right.”

“Does that scare you?”

“A bit.” Simon nodded. “He took us in. Kept us safe. When he found out I was a kid he didn’t even blink. It made us more of a family. Brought us closer together, him knowing the truth.”

Kaylee nodded. “I expect River feels the same.”

“River felt it before I did. She tried to get me to listen, but I didn’t want to. She and I—we still have some unresolved business.”

“Your pa?”

Simon nodded. “Even if the Alliance calls off their search, I don’t know that he will. Not if he wants us found.”

“What do you plan to do to him, if you find him?”

“I don’t know.”

Kaylee’s grip on his hand tightened. “You’re a good person, Simon. Just remember that.”

Simon leaned forward and kissed her. “With you to remind me? I’ll never forget it.”

Kaylee smiled. “Good. Cause I’m damn sure Cap’n won’t let you forget it either.”

“No, I don’t think he will.”

***

They left Haven a few weeks later to take a job, though Book stayed behind. Alliance heat had died down, but more importantly, Mr. Universe and River had erased all evidence of the Tam siblings—by changing up the signal. They started with the photos on file and then systematically went through every file they could find and altered or erased data.

It was a painstaking process, but in the end, the wanted posters were either gone or the images and genetic data attached to them were corrupted and changed. River was _very_ gifted and Mr. Universe was—Mr. Universe. They even did some work on the rest of the crew’s records. If anyone came looking, they’d run into a virtual labyrinth.

Wash wasn’t entirely surprised to find River plopped down in the co-pilot’s seat when he got up to the bridge for take-off.

“You know how to fly her?” he asked, flipping through the start-up sequence.

“Of course.” River smiled and finished the sequence for him.

Wash smiled. “All right kid, let’s see what you can do.”

***

It was a simple enough job, a straightforward heist. Mal was happy for some simplicity. It’d been a while since he could just do a job, get paid, and not get shot or tortured in the middle of it. Kaylee’d even put up a sign outside the infirmary that read: Days Since Someone Got Shot, just for encouragement.

Simon wasn’t expecting it to ever get past a week or so.

Their next job, however, wasn’t quite so straightforward. For one thing, it was on a core planet. But they needed the funds. The bulk of their previous heist went to helping out Haven and buying some much needed parts for Serenity. Mal wanted to keep busy for a while, put a bit of a nest egg together. The infirmary needed some improvements for one and Mal knew Simon and River’s birthdays were coming up. He’d a feeling they hadn’t been celebrated to any degree at home, he wanted to make up for it a bit.

He knew Simon was still feeling a little uncertain. Kid had trouble expressing his feelings. That was on his upbringing though, as far too many of Simon’s reticent habits were. Mal might not’ve had a perfect childhood, but it had been loving. Hell, even Jayne’s mother sent him mail. River didn’t seem quite so cold as Simon, but she held her pain differently. Simon held it all in. He was getting better though and Mal was self-aware enough to know that Simon wasn’t the only one who needed to get better. He’d needed to get himself in order too. For the first time since the war, he felt like there was hope in the world.

Mal wanted to feel like he was worth a woman like Inara. He wanted to feel like he was worth having such loyal friends. Worth his kids.

The whole family gathered in the kitchen for the pre-job briefing.

“We’re gonna be on a core planet,” Mal started. “We’ll be here a full week. There’s recon to do and a meeting with our employer. Zoe and I will handle that. Jayne, we got a list of supplies a mile long. You and Wash will take Kaylee out shopping. Rest of you will stay on the ship. Inara’s in charge while we’re gone.”

“If Inara has business to take care of she can,” Simon started. “River and I can look after the ship.”

“I’m not taking any clients,” Inara replied. “Happy to stay. You and I can work on your self-defense.”

Simon bit his lip, but nodded.

“Well, that’s settled.” Mal slapped a hand on the table. “Let’s get moving people.”

Kaylee gave Simon a quick kiss on the cheek, flashing an apologetic smile and hurrying off to get her stuff. Simon sighed. He’d been hoping, now that he and River were hidden from the Alliance, he’d be able to leave the ship. Still, continuing lessons with Inara wasn’t a bad way to spend his time.

River, however, found a different way. She hacked into the cortex. She’d been tracking Gabriel Tam for weeks now. The moment she’d discovered they were coming to the core, she’d started plotting. Making arrangements. Gabriel was predictable enough. He was going to be on this planet in two days. River got the blueprints to the hotel where he was going to be staying. He wasn’t going to know what hit him.

***

“Simon,” River hissed from his door.

Simon opened his eyes a crack, peering at his sister. “What time is it?”

“Just past two in the morning.” She slipped into his room. “Gabriel has arrived on planet, Simon.”

Simon sat up. “What?”

“He’s here. I’ve been tracking him.”

Simon swallowed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I take it you have a plan?”

“Get dressed. Let’s go have a chat with Gabriel.”

***

It was peculiar, walking in a core city again. He kept a hat pulled down over his face though, and River kept her hood up. They didn’t want to take any risks. Being seen at all went against the last several months of conditioning. Besides, they didn’t want to be caught on camera heading into Gabriel’s hotel. River led the way, hacking into the camera feeds and security measures from her tablet. Simon didn’t ask questions. He had complete confidence in his sister’s ability. They took the elevator to the upper floors. Gabriel, of course, had a suite. Nothing less would do. The siblings made it to his door and River easily hacked the lock. It was a little terrifying, really, how easily River got through the technical stuff.

Simon had some technical knowledge, but it was more that he knew how to use any medical tool he came across and less that he had the ability to set cameras to loop. Which was fine for River, while she was knowledgeable about anatomy and could do some of the things her brother did, she didn’t have the passion for it that he did. While he could be cold, she knew that his heart broke every time he lost a patient. He put everything he was into being a doctor.

Their father had pushed them to be successful, but Simon’s passion for medicine wasn’t forced.

River pushed open the door, signaling for Simon to wait a moment while she slipped inside and checked the room. She came back a few seconds later and beckoned him inside. Simon followed her, closing the door behind him. They crept through the foyer and living room, River taking point.

“He’s asleep,” River whispered.

She slipped toward the head of the bed, nodding to Simon. He stayed at the end of the bed. River turned the lights on all the way and casually slapped the sleeping man across the face. Gabriel shot up, sputtering and looked around. The bright light had him blinking.

“Hello, Gabriel,” River said.

He blinked, turning toward her. “River?” His gaze flickered toward the end of the bed. “Simon? What are you doing here?”

“We came to talk.” River’s tone was flat. “You will stop looking for us. Stop sending people after us. Stop helping those looking for us.”

“River,” Gabriel turned to her. “Sweetheart, I’ve been looking for you because you need help—”

“She has help,” Simon interrupted.

“Simon, you’re a capable physician, but you don’t—”

“You will stop speaking.” River put a knife to his throat. Simon wasn’t even sure where it came from. “You will stop looking for us. Nod if you understand.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide, sweat shining on his forehead. He nodded, just barely.

“Good. And if you break this promise,” River tilted her head, “I’ll kill you.” She pulled the knife away.

“I only did what I thought was best for you,” Gabriel said.

“You did what was best for you,” Simon snapped. “You left River to those monsters. You disinherited me when I dared to question you.”

“I’m your father, Simon. Sometimes that means making the hard choices.”

“No.” Simon shook his head. “You aren’t my father. You aren’t River’s father. You’re a bastard. I don’t even know why you bothered to have children except to show us off. I never want to see you again.” He nodded to River. “Let’s go.”

River glided back to Simon and the siblings headed toward the door. Gabriel slipped out of bed, hurrying toward them and taking Simon by the arm.

“You don’t tell me when we’re done,” Gabriel hissed.

Simon wasn’t the same person Gabriel had last seen. Last intimidated. He closed his hand into fist and swung. There was a satisfying crack when his fist hit Gabriel’s nose. It was a bloody business, but Gabriel released Simon’s arm and staggered back.

“We’re done,” Simon snarled.

Before anything could go further sideways, River pulled Simon out of the room. They took the emergency stairs down to the ground floor before they slowed. Simon took a deep breath.

“So that happened.”

River smiled. “It was a good punch.”

“Thanks.” He took her hand, squeezing gently. “Let’s go home.”

River squeezed back and led the way back to Serenity.

***

Simon had hoped to slip back onto the ship as quietly as he’d slipped off. But as he and River entered the ship, Mal was waiting for them. The captain didn’t say a word, looking them both over and noting Simon’s bruised and slightly bloody knuckles.

“It’s late,” Mal said finally. “We’ll talk in the morning. Go to bed.”

River glanced at Simon, shrugging minutely. She’d accepted there would be possible consequences before she’d ever left the ship. Settling things had been worth the risk. Simon nodded back. They were in agreement. Mal had a somewhat expectant air.

“Yes, sir,” River said finally, heading for the hall.

“Yes, sir,” Simon echoed, hurrying after her.

Mal sighed. He’d an inkling what this might be about. Inara moved out of the shadows to join him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

“Safe and sound?”

He nodded, putting a hand on hers. “Thought my heart was gonna stop when you said they’d gone. Wasn’t sure they’d even come back.”

“They did though. River loves this ship. Loves the crew. Might even love you.” A smile twitched on the corner of her lips. “And Simon…he’s opening up. That’s down to you and Kaylee. You have to expect children to push. He wants to know you’ll be there. Every time.”

Mal nodded. “I hate that the only time Simon really opens up to me is while I’m tanning his hide.”

“I’m confident you’ll get there.” She slipped her arm free and took his hand. “Come to bed. You have a long morning ahead of you.”

Mal nodded and let her guide him off to bed.

***

Simon didn’t sleep well, though he was River had. His stomach turned. He didn’t feel guilty about disobeying Mal. He wished he did. He wasn’t sure if Mal was going to want to talk after breakfast or before, but He didn’t really want to wait until after.

Mal though, knew his boy well enough not to leave him waiting. Kid would just work himself up if he did, and Mal preferred not to let that happen. When he knocked, Simon answered. Mal pushed open the door and slipped inside.

“Simon.” Mal crossed his arms over his chest. “Tell me what happened.”

Simon looked younger than usual. His hair was stuck all over his head, his eyes were a bit red and he looked like he hadn’t slept well. Mal tamped down the urge to put the boy back to bed immediately.

“I saw Gabriel—my father. River’s been tracking him, figured out he’d be here.” Simon shook his head. “I know it was stupid. I know you told us to stay on the ship.” His breath hitched. “I just…I had to do this with River. We needed to see him. Say goodbye, I guess.” He ran a finger over his knuckles. “I broke his nose.”

Mal took a breath. “How do you feel?”

“Lighter.” Simon looked up at him, unshed tears shining in his eyes. “I told him he wasn’t my father. Told him I never wanted to see him again. But…I feel like someone’s died. I don’t know why I’m sad. He never wanted me. He just wanted something to show off. Why do I feel like this?”

The moment the tears started dripping down Simon’s face, Mal was there, wrapping his arms around Simon.

“It’s all right, son.” Mal pushed the hair out of Simon’s face. “Grief don’t always make sense. You can grieve for a thing you never had. Grieve for what you wished you had.”

Simon turned his face into Mal’s shoulder, clutching the man’s shirt. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Everything.” Simon felt pathetic. He hadn’t meant to cry. Hadn’t meant to cling to Mal like this. He couldn’t help it though. “I don’t know why you bother with me. I wasn’t good enough for Gabriel. I’m just—I’m not worth it.”

Mal considered carefully what to say. “Don’t say that. You’re the best doctor I’ve ever seen. You love your sister hard. I ain’t gonna stop loving you because you make a mistake. You don’t need to _be_ anything. There ain’t a measuring stick I’m using to decide whether or not you’re worth my time. You’re always worth my time, son.”

Simon started crying harder, unable to answer back. He’d put all his fears out on the table and Mal didn’t even blink. Mal pulled Simon closer, rubbing his back.

“I do love you.” Mal blinked back a few tears of his own. He wanted to give Gabriel Tam a few broken bones himself. Two wonderful, if a bit odd, kids, and the bastard…he never saw it. Never saw the sweet grace inside River. Never saw the passion and the sensitive core in Simon.

“I love you too,” Simon whispered.

Mal gave Simon all the time he needed to calm down. Eventually though, Simon pulled his head back and looked Mal in the eyes.

“Are you going to spank me? I…I disobeyed you. Put myself and River in danger.”

Mal sighed. “Came in here intending to. You did it for a good reason. And I know you would never let River go on her own either.”

Simon nodded. “But I wanted to go just as much as she did.”

Mal continued to rub Simon’s back, nodding a bit. “I’ve no doubt of that. All right, we’ll do this quick so you can get some sleep.”

Simon didn’t even let out a modest peep of protest as Mal shifted him over his lap. He left Simon’s sleep pants up and started spanking. Simon was already keyed up and tired, it didn’t take much to get him crying all over again. Mal was a bit worried he’d dehydrate and resolved to make him drink a ration of water before he went to sleep.

It didn’t take much, and Simon was in no position to really judge how long the punishment lasted. Mal’s anger hadn’t lasted, it generally didn’t anymore. It’d been more fear, and the remnants of his fear had been overwhelmed by Simon’s soft admission. He’d a feeling though, that Simon asking if he was going to be spanked, was his way of admitting he thought he deserved one. Mal didn’t take long with it, caring more about reassurance than anything else. Simon near dropped off the moment Mal wrangled him into bed.

“Not yet, you need to drink some water.” Mal filled a cup at the sink and sat Simon up a bit, holding the cup to his lips. “Drink all that down and then you can sleep.”

“Mm,” Simon grumbled, but he drank the water down.

Mal smiled and let the boy fall back down onto his pillow. He dropped off moments later.

Now he just had to take care of River. She was an entirely different barrel of apples. His barrel of apples though. Mal couldn’t understand how he’d gotten so damn lucky. These kids. Inara. Wash and Zoe.

Well, he did get stuck with Jayne, that could be God just trying to keep him humble. Least, Mal would think so if he’d a care to consider what God might be thinking.

Still. So damn lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno about you all, but I was feel the need to write gooey feels. I just want everyone to be happy. Also cuddles.


	6. Endings are Begginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is chosen.

Simon woke up some hours later feeling more alert. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed for his tablet to check the time. It was well into the afternoon. He blinked in confusion before finally recalling the _reason_ he was asleep so late.

“Oh god.” He ran a hand through his hair. He’d been such a mess. _But Mal doesn’t care about that._ Mal wasn’t going to look at him any differently for crying. Wasn’t going to look at him differently for putting everything out there. That was the difference between Mal and Gabriel. Mal loved him without measuring if Simon deserved it or not.

And Simon—Simon loved him back. The kind of love you were supposed to have for…for family. He didn’t realize it’d been lacking until Mal just gave it and his own heart found room for more people. He thought he only had room for River. Then it was River and Kaylee. Now he had River and Kaylee, Mal and Inara, Wash and Zoe. Shepherd Book.

Jayne was…just not really lovable. But Simon almost trusted the man not to kill him or sell him out. Almost. That was progress.

Simon washed his face and got ready for the day, stomach growling. The kitchen was empty though. He grabbed a piece of fruit and made a sandwich, settling down to eat at the table. It was nice having fresh foods about. It wouldn’t last, but he’d enjoy it while they had it.

“Simon.” River padded into the kitchen. “You feel better.”

“Yeah.” He tilted his head, giving her a closer look. “You?”

“I feel better.” She sat down and stole a piece of his apple. “You said the words. To Mal.”

“Yeah.” Simon sighed. “I think we can be happy here.”

“Me too.”

“Our birthdays are coming up.” Simon finished his sandwich. “Are you excited?”

“My last birthday they cut open my brain.” She glanced at him. “I think this will be better.”

“Well, anything would be really.” He smiled at her. “I promise, we’ll make this a good birthday.”

“I know. You always keep your promises.”

***

Gabriel Tam wasn’t about to be told what to do by his own children. He made some calls and tracked them down to a Firefly class ship docked in the port. He wasn’t about to let them go so easily.

***

It was quiet. The crew had all headed off to finish the job, leaving Simon, River and Kaylee alone on the ship with Inara. They settled in for a game of cards after dinner. It was a perfectly normal evening.

Until the alarms went off.

“What’s that?” Simon asked.

“Shuttle hatch alert.” Kaylee frowned. “Someone—someone might be trying to get into the ship!”

Inara jumped up. “Get to my shuttle, we’ll wave Mal once we’re safe.”

She herded the kids toward her shuttle—finding the way blocked by men with guns.

“Hand over my children and I won’t harm you.” Gabriel made a suitably dramatic entrance.

“We aren’t yours!” River snarled. “And I told you what I’d do if you showed your face again?”

“Yes, but can you do that when your friends have guns pointed at them?”

River frowned.

“That’s what I thought. Simon, River, let’s go.”

Simon glanced at Kaylee and then back to his father. “If you hurt our friends, I will kill you.”

Gabriel smiled. “Come along quietly then.”

“Simon—” Kaylee started.

“It’s okay. Just—tell the captain it’s for the best.” Simon tried to smile. “Okay?”

Kaylee wasn’t about to do any such thing. She was fair certain Gabriel Tam would have her and Inara killed the moment he had Simon and River clear.

They had to do something, _now_.

It was Inara who made the first move. Much like River, she was never unarmed. A twist of her wrist sent the blade on her forearm down into her hand. The first man never saw it coming. As he fell, River moved. Simon grabbed Kaylee, pulling her back into the hall and to relative safety.

A few shots were fired and Simon headed back into the fray. He grabbed a gun from one of the fallen men, shooting the nearest of his father’s hired thugs. In the leg, but still, the man went down. The freight door opened and the mule rumbled in.

“What the hell?” Jayne hopped off.

River tossed a thug over the side rail. “Gabriel!”

Mal didn’t need further prompting. He shot the man River had thrown and Zoe made for the stairs, helping with the mop up. Until the only man standing was Gabriel, faced down by his children.

“I told you,” River said. “I keep my promises.” She raised a bloodied knife.

“River,” Mal stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. “That’s not a burden you need on your shoulders.”

River looked up at him, her expression softening. “Mal…Dad.”

“It’s gonna be all right, darling.” Mal kissed her forehead. “Go on now, take your brother and Kaylee to the kitchen.”

“Mal—” Simon protested.

“You don’t need to see this, son.”

Simon nodded and followed the others away.

Mal turned his attention back to Gabriel. “They ain’t yours no more. Don’t think they ever really were. And I won’t let you hurt them. Never again.” Mal raised his gun. “Let’s take a walk.”

Gabriel Tam was never seen again.

***

_Some days later_

Simon stared at the transformed mess hall. There were cut paper garlands of joined stars, little lanterns and twinkling lights. And on the table, was an actual _cake_. It was mostly covered in strawberries and Simon could attribute the gap in the tidy covering to one sweet-toothed mechanic.

Kaylee jumped up from behind the counter a moment later. “Surprise!”

Followed by the rest of the crew.

“Happy birthday,” River said. “Are you surprised?”

Simon pulled his hand away from his chest and nodded. “Oh yeah, you got me.”

She grinned, taking his hand and pulling him toward the table.

“Happy birthday, Simon,” Inara said.

“Thank you.”

“Well come on then,” Mal said with a grin. “Sit down and we’ll light the candles.”

“That’s an old tradition.” Simon smiled and took a seat.

“Old ones can be good.” Mal put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “I always liked cake first. Before presents.”

“You got me presents?”

“Course we did.”

Simon flushed. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s what family does,” Zoe replied, sliding into her own seat. She was starting to show more now. But she’d never looked happier. Wash was all aglow too.

Simon couldn’t remember a better birthday. He was surrounded by the people he loved—and Jayne—everyone was smiling. He blew out the candles, but he didn’t bother making a wish. He had everything he wanted. He had his sister back. He had Kaylee.

He had a family.

There wasn’t anything else to wish for.

They got to presents after the cake and Mal pushed one rectangular box poorly wrapped in some old flyers his way.

Simon frowned, unwrapping the box and prying it open. Inside was a familiar gun. One of Mal’s.

“My ma gave me that when I turned eighteen, ‘fore I left home. It was my dad’s. It’s a reliable thing. You ought to have something to protect yourself with.” Mal swallowed. “I know it won’t let you down.”

_Just like you_ , Simon thought. He smiled. “Thanks.”

“And I’ll teach you to shoot straight,” Mal added.

Simon laughed. “Yeah, I might still need some help with that, Dad.” Simon didn’t even seem to notice it had slipped out.

Mal blinked back a few tears, putting his hand on Simon’s shoulder and squeezing.

“Mine next,” Kaylee said, plowing past the slightly awkward pause in conversation. “I just know you don’t got one of these.”

River smiled. This was all she’d ever wanted for her brother. For herself. And they only had to half-way around the galaxy and fight tooth and claw to have it.

A family. A real family.

“Are you all right?” Inara asked softly.

River nodded. “Yes. Happy.”

Inara smiled. “Good. You deserve to be happy.”

“What in the world is this?” Simon asked, staring at Kaylee’s gift.

“It’s an old model dermal regenerator, figured you might need one in the infirmary.”

“This is great,” Simon said. “I’ve no idea how it works though.”

“That’s all right.” Kaylee smiled. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

They’d figure it all out. One step at a time. One day at a time. Their little family was growing.

It was weird. Mostly criminals. And one of them might betray them all for enough cash but…it was totally worth it.

It would always be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we come to an end. I'd this whole thing plotted out like this. Not saying there won't be any little ficlets later, but this is the end of this fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
